


The Pornorater

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Asexual Stiles, Blogging, But only on screen, Demi Derek, M/M, Porn, Sex Positive, Swimming in Porn, WIP, brief mention of past noncon, lots of porn, noncon, past noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asexual Stiles is very interested and curious about the way human sexual desires manifest as well as being knowledgeable enough to please his partners. This means that he watches a lot of porn, porn that does not affect him in any way. So he sets up a blog to start rating them and amasses a huge fanbase, particularly this one dude with the most striking pair of eyes he had ever seen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“... and yes, they have repeatedly used that music, and coincidently or no, every time the movie had been one of their best sellers. Mia is good, Terry is better and they do put on a lovely show. Be sure to check their website and other body works, postvid 128 exit,” Stiles stopped recording as he finished his piece. He will edit it a bit, polish off the parts where he hee hawed there and put in some of the scenes to look out for in the movie and upload it onto his blog tonight. He has been putting videos consistently on his blog now, with an equal number of write-ups and has had mostly a positive response from his viewers. 

Sure there had been people who have verbally abused him and some even threatened to dox him, about how he was ‘retarding’ the better aspects of porn, and that ‘bitches don’t need to be told they don’t deserve to be raped’ and ‘boipussy should be ripped apart for being the faggy cunts they are’ and so much more. Stiles just handed over those educated comments over to Danny and while he did not know exactly what Danny did, but he never got such repeat gentlemen again. Danny was just that good and vicious. It also helped that Danny designed his blog with many firewalls and encryption levels so that Stiles was relatively much safe cyberwise.

His blog is popular. He had even manage to have a few tie-ins with sex toys manufactures, groups that impart education on sexual education and a side blog for survivors and people who need to ask question. He had another job as a librarian, but he put a lot of effort in the blog as well, and his fans made it possible for him to continue. Some offered monetary compensation, some asked him out on dates and some confided in him how they were thankful for the thing he did basically for free. He declined everyone cheerfully and should anyone prove to be sticky, he would send them on Danny’s way merrily. Stiles paid Danny for his part, which wasn’t much, but he was happy to do the work. 

One of the things he made special note of and made sure to include it in every piece was the kind of triggering things that were shown. There were many people, who have had a bad experience, or perhaps got abused and now were trying to get back in their groove, and interestingly, porn was one of the thing they still expected to like. Some wanted to, but then they would end up getting triggered and then having panic attacks or just a shitty experience. So Stiles made sure to label them accurately, as porn sites usually gave a few overall tags and that was it. Another thing he did was search for the people who were involved in making the movies, so that should anyone’s work in editing or camera work came to light he would mention them.

Another thing that helped him was the fact that he could go through any kind of porn. He did not seek out the overtly violent ones, but found them to be not that impressionable in case he did. He had an almost encyclopaedic knowledge about sexual terms and techniques, positions, plays, implements, codes, etc. The only thing he absolutely refused to review or rate were stuff that had anything to do with children, animals or actual incest. Roleplay was okay, but those were not. Also, too much degrading language he found personally reprehensible, unable to reconcile with the fact of wanting sex was such a bad thing. He covered straight, gay, lesbian, trans, and other kinds as well.

All in all, he had a huge fanbase and people loved what he was doing and Stiles loved what he was doing and the two partners he managed to have till date were quite supportive and never went home without being satisfied by Stiles even though he himself had no interest in sex. It’s not like he was repulsed by it, or found it disgusting, or that he feared it, because, c’mon, he was watching porn almost all of the time, or even because he was lying and repressing his own desires, which again, c’mon, after he had a girlfriend and a boyfriend under his belt and no, he was not mentally ill.

People made assumptions, they passed comments, but so long as his dad and Scott accepted and the friends he got thanks to Scott and Allison in part for that, Stiles was completely okay. And if he sometimes wished he could find someone to have for himself, hell, he would even take in an open couple if he can get them, no one actually had to know that, now, did they? So Stiles worked at the library, reviewed and rated porn on his blog and talked to his fans, provided links and resources to people who asked for them and got on with his uncomplicated life with ease. 

That is, until he got waylaid by a pair of the most interesting eyes he had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles pulled out his whole hoard of porn as he tried to find the particular recording for his next post. There were cardboard boxes of porn filled DVDs and books on some of the oldest sex manuals, some boxes which had video cassettes of vintage porn and stacks of CDs which Stiles had burned himself years ago, saving some of the stuff he liked rather haphazardly, but he couldn’t find the one particular video he was looking for. It was an amateur dom, who specialised in intricate rope work, shibari, and for that session, worked on a double amputee with one hand and one leg. 

The work was breathtaking, the rope wound and wrapped around the swinging girl like a perfect pendulum. He kept asking if she was okay and if anything hurt. He covered her whole body in the rope length, pulling it tighter and when he was done, she looked amazing. It was one of the best works Stiles had ever seen. In fact it was this particular video that made him want to do the next post, so it was imperative that he find the vid. It was not on the internet as he had procured it personally and the viewings had been private. Pissed at not finding the video, and his whole living room having being transformed into a porn pit that would need extensive cleaning to get everything back in its place, Stiles just closed the door and went out to have lunch at Betty’s.

Betty’s was an okay diner with mediocre food at best, except when it came to the coffee and pie. Stiles in fact liked it so much that some days he made his whole meal out of their pie and divine coffee. It felt like one of those days to Stiles as he went in and called out tom Betty, a tired looking woman with crooked lips that listed one way and with one ear missing. People said that it was her bastard of a husband who found out that she was leaving his abusive ass, and cut off one of her ears. The husband is resting indefinably in a prison somewhere, and Betty waits on the table in her diner. 

After ordering three pieces of cranberry-apple-mint pie, with a rolling order of hot coffee just how he liked it, Stiles sat back in the booth to enjoy the meal. There were hardly any people in the diner, the lunch rush having already left. There was a guy who was sitting with his back to Stiles with a child on the seat opposite, a couple who were sharing a piece of pie and another guy who was reading some book. Stiles stared at the guy. His side profile was looking very solid and he on this soft grey Henley that hung to his body and washed jeans to complete the look. 

When his pie came, Stiles attacked it with gusto, feeling very hungry after his hunt for the video. Perhaps he will have to look for another to accompany his next post. That would take time as he only had to make a gif before uploading his written piece. Pleased with his decision and the tasty pie he was happily devouring, Stiles felt content to be where he was doing exactly what he was. Finished with his lunch, he stood up quickly and promptly knocked into another person. Stiles whuffed while the other person put his hands on Stiles’ hips to steady him as he was just about to fall.

Stiles turned back to say thank you and saw that it was the guy whose profile he had been spying on. If he was beautiful from the side, he was absolutely gorgeous from the front. His lips were perfect bows and the pink or bubblegum candy. His scruffy beard showed off his cutting cheekbones and bushy eyebrows sat on his eyes that swam between green, brown and a shade of yellow that seemed unearthly. Stiles’s own eyes lit up having such a handsome man holding to him. He gave the guy a friendly smile and put some distance between them.

Stiles noticed that the guy was actually blushing, perhaps because he held onto to him. Oh, Stiles thought, his smile diminishing, one of those. 

“Thanks for the catch, man. I so did not want to fall and break my nose so early into spring. Does not go well with the fashion choice at the moment,” said Stiles with a cheeky smile. 

“O, yeah, no problem. Glad you did not get hurt,” the guy said with a shy smile at him and this time Stiles thought, oh, one of mine. 

Finding the guy interesting enough, Stiles pulled him into a conversation. The guy, who introduced himself as Derek Hale, did not even react at ‘Stiles’ when Stiles repeated it to him. Pulled into a meandering conversation about books, movies and butter popcorn, Derek kept r him company while Stiles ate another piece of pie, sharing it with Derek as prize for his chivalry. Derek didn’t talk much and while initially he kind of looked alarmed at Stiles’ capability to eat and talk with impunity at the same time, he got used to it quickly and stuck on for the whole afternoon.

Finally done with his lunch, Stiles asked Derek if he had any plans for the evening. Derek started a bit and then admitted that no, he didn’t have any particular plans. 

Stiles next asked him if he played any video games. When Derek nodded hesitantly, Stiles glomped onto his arm and invited Derek to his house to play some games. Derek looked startled at being offered the chance and after a beat accepted again. So Stiles would his arms with Derek’s and talked the whole way to his home while Derek looked half fond and half stressed. Stiles told him that his father was the Sheriff of Beacon Hills and thus reassured that he won’t do anything untoward and nor would be Derek be able to do any stupid shit to him either. After that Derek loosened up easily and headed to Stiles’s house.


	3. Chapter 3

Ecstatic at being able to invite Derek inside his house, Stiles forgot in what state he had left it before he went out. So when he pushed open his door and let Derek pass him like a good gentleman, he was unprepared to see how the living room looked, covered in stacks of porn DVDs, with cardboard boxes of actual video cassettes filled up with vintage porn, not to mention the various posters and paintings that lay in half opened rolls towards the window. In essence, the place looked like the den of some extreme perverted rapist or cultist. 

Stiles went beetroot red, unable to conjure up a plausible excuse for the presence of the questionable material. Sure he could tell Derek what exactly they were for, but Derek with this half pinched, half scoffing look on his face did not look quite that receiving of such news told in a stranger’s porn filled living room. With nothing to say, Stiles fell on his porn collection, trying to put everything out of sight as soon as possible. Maybe Derek has not seen the covers yet...

“Booty Shots and Chocolate Creampies III. I think I missed this one when it came out,” said Derek nonchalantly near a pile stacked high, while he tossed a DVD cover of the said porn into the air lightly which showed a young man showing off his gaping asshole with a shot glass in place and overflowing with what looked like sperm and a few dark skinned guys with major package standing around him, almost obscuring his face. Derek was facing away from Stiles now, although his feet were pointed towards the door, making him look like he was contorting needlessly. 

“That was a gift from Danny, ah ha ha ha. In fact most of these are Danny’s finds, I am just like keeping it for him you know, hah haha,” Stiles cringed at Derek as he laughed his fake laugh that couldn’t have fooled a baby. 

Derek rolled his eyes in a perfect circle and then put the DVD he was holding in its place before going to sit in the lumpy sofa that was placed just few steps away from the front door. “Right. Sure.”

Feeling the awkwardness rise more and more with each passing second, Stiles was just deciding to just make some dumb excuse and run out of his own apartment when Derek turned to him and asked quite seriously, “Ok, this was rather abrupt, but can you just answer me one question?” 

“Uh, yeah, sure man,” Stiles nodded quickly as he contemplated what Derek might ask him. Maybe if he has some disease or mental problem or something he guessed. Before he could go any more, Derek asked, “Are you a nymphomaniac?”

“Whuh?” Stiles replied intelligently.

“Are you like a sex addict, unable to stop fucking or masturbating or something? In requirement of actual medical intervention? With hundreds of partners maybe and indulging in risky sexual behaviour? Going through boxes of condoms on a daily basis? Is this a thing you do repeatedly, ask people in? What,” here Derek looks exasperated as if he is not getting the actual question he wants to ask out, “were you exactly planning to do with me after I was in your room?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa dude,” Stiles says in an incredulous voice, “it’s nothing like that. I am no fan of risky behaviour and all of this stuff is just for my work, seriously, and also, a lot of them are Danny’s, like he found the most obscure and weird titles he could find for me and gives them to me. And I just wanted to talk or hangout or something, so plans of sex I swear, honest.”

“Stiles, you, you work in a library or so you just told me,” Derek reminded him in a pained voice. 

“O my god, not that work you doofus. I meant my blog. My porn blog. Maybe you have heard about it. It’s called Fuckload? I run that and these are stuff I use for that,” Stiles explained.

“You run Fuckload?” Derek asks astonished. He is giving all of his attention to Stiles now, his hands clenched into fists in his excitement. “Wha, but, you live here, Beacon Hills, your vids show different logs. What the fuck?” Derek asks in a huff, his brows going scowly again and clearly showing how much he doubts whatever is coming out from Stiles mouth now that he had seen the den of pornathon before him.

“Fuck no, I am not lying, I can just show you right now. And again, all of that is thanks to Danny. He is super good at this shit. And I really just wanted to play some good old fashioned video games with you. And just for the record, I am a proud and out ace, thank you very much,” Stiles huffed back at him.

Derek curled his lips into a sneer and said, “You are surrounded by a collection of porn that even collectors porn might not have, and you want to tell me that you are ace? That is such a load of bull. You actually expect me to believe that you who run the Fuckload, one of the best porn blogs I have come across and are practically swimming in just every kind of porn is ace, I mean that does not even make sense.”

Stiles does not get angry easily, that is how he had been able to survive the slew of idiots and trolls on his blog. But when he does angry and his anger had a good enough reason, he kind of goes psychotic. He gets prone to break a few things if he is alone and some more on those lines if he can get away with it.

With Derek sitting right before him and his sneering looks trying to diminish his being, it does not take Stiles long or too much to let his rage loose on the jerk that completely deserves it. He pulls in a huge breath and lets it out slowly before letting Derek get the brunt of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles just let it rip. He shouted for approximately half an hour, his voice going hoarse by the end of it. ‘Turd tofu’, ‘megalomaniac horseshit’, ‘piston pustules’ and ‘cum cake’ made an appearance in the screaming riff. To add to the whole fucking thing, some of his neighbour heard him screeching and called the police and then they came and saw Stiles just letting go on Derek who was looking on with his face flushed and mouth open and eyes actually open even more and looking wrecked.

And Stiles was just, fuck, he knew that he was raining all the frustration he felt at being labelled as an invalid sexuality, how people disregarded what he said as either false or gross, and he knew that he was screaming at Derek not for his faults, at least not entirely, but he couldn’t seem to stop, he couldn’t shut down his erratic mouth till he was done expelling all the poison he could. Before Stiles could calm himself enough to start apologising, because he was so not a fan of the way Derek was looking at him right now, the police barged in, saw his huge amount of porn and issued him a warning over the volume he was emitting.

Stiles dealt with them curtly, letting them know through use of some of the codes that he had someone close in the police business and after a few disgusting looks thrown his way, for they were surely thinking the same thing Derek was, that he was a sexual pervert and someone to keep eyes on over any sexual harassment cases in the neighbourhood. It just felt too much for him and he crumpled. The cops had left, but Derek was strangely still in the room and sitting in Stiles’s sofa while Stiles lay on the carpeted floor, face down and inhaling in the dust from the dirty carpet.

Derek stood up after some time and came near Stiles and asked in a tentative voice, “Stiles?”

“What?” Stiles mumbled back petulantly. 

“You should get up from there, the carpet is really dirty,” Derek said in a sage voice.

“No shit Sherlock,” said Stiles, then gave a sad sigh and got up. He wiped his face with his hand, ran it over his hair and looked at Derek. He was looking at Stiles with a pretty much neutral face, no sign of his appalled feelings or even the anger Stiles was accepting. Stiles rubbed his eyes with his hands this time and had to jerk back because his hand was dirty. He gave another sigh and then looked dejectedly at Derek before saying, “So I guess you are leaving then?”

“No, I want the coffee,” Derek replies immediately.

Stiles stares at him in bit of a shock, shrugs his shoulders and goes inside. He brings out two mismatched cups filled with black coffee and hands one to Derek. “You didn’t say if you wanted sugar or milk or cream...”

“This is perfect,” Derek says, sipping at the cup already.

Stiles takes one sip as well, and then thunks his cup on the straightest level surface before he turns to Derek. He says, “Look, I am sorry. I kind of took out my frustration on you, just because I am mad did not mean that you had to take the burnt of it. You did piss me off, but not enough for all of that, so, yeah, sorry man.” He then picks up his cup back and proceeds to drown himself in too quick hot sips.

“I am sorry too Stiles, that I made assumptions. Assumptions I shouldn’t have made. I don’t need explicit proof that you are ace, I get it. Well, it’s just that, I am not making an excuse here, just trying to get you to understand, I am ace too, demi actually, and my previous girlfriend lied to me and said the same and kind of, well, we did stuff where I was not an equal participant and then she went around bragging about it, so yeah, I am kind of touchy like that, and yeah, I should not have just jumped at conclusions, so I am sorry too,” Derek says in a pained voice, and when he looks at Stiles, he winches at the look of absolute fury rising there.

“Ok, yes, that is not a good excuse, I understand,...” Derek started again and then he was silenced midway by Stiles’s extremely loud “SHE FUCKING FORCED YOU, THE FUCK! PLEASE TELL ME SHE IS IN JAIL!” To which Derek instantly provided, “Um, no, actually, but she was thrown out of my college because she did the same thing to a few other people too and I got a restraining order against her that is still in effect, so yeah.”

“Thank god! And yeah, yeah I totally understand. I do. And I am sorry something like that happened. It shouldn’t have, either to you or the other people she got her hands on. Fuck, I hate people like that. People for whom consent is a joke or a hurdle to be overcome, instead of being respected. She should have ended in prison, her and every other person like that. I do these posts and talks about open about sexuality and sexual positivity and it’s people like her, sexual predators who undermine the message that I and many like me are trying to get across,” Stiles said earnestly, his eyes glued to Derek, as if attempting to console him.

Derek smiles faintly and looks at the ground. He says, “I am much better now, but it’s just that I am usually more wary of people and what they might want from me. And people seem to take my face as invitation to overstep their boundaries with me. As if I am a sex crazed freak with no feelings whatsoever. I know how to counter act that easily, but the ones goes for more intimacy, I just, even when I want to, I just get, not scared exactly, but definitely wary.”

“That makes sense Derek. You don’t have to, to apologise for being you, I can completely understand. So, ahem, some more coffee and maybe a movie too? Would cuddles be acceptable with that?” Stiles asks him.

“Sure, so long as there is a pizza there somewhere,” Derek answers easily back, relieved at the easy way Stiles took his confessions without turning them into an out of proportion issue or disregarding them completely.

“One pizza coming right up,” Stiles sniggers at Derek and bounces away to find his mobile. Derek sweeps his eyes through the heaps of porn scattered around and then settles into the chair in front of the TV. Stiles joins him quickly and the evening is spent spooning right on the couch and eating pizza and watching movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a headache and sore throat but just had to write this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
